Labios Compartidos
by Harumaki03
Summary: Es un OneShot Song Fic, es el primero que hago y las parejas son Naruto y Sakura, Naruto sufre por el amor no correspondido de Sakura, el cree que ella solo lo utiliza, pero aun asi, la ama, y la tiene en su cama, cuantas veces ella quiera...


**Naruto**

**Labios Compartidos**

**By**

**Dark-Online**

**----------------------------**

Era tan difícil decirle que no...Negarle lo que ella quisiera, incluso...Incluso ser su juguete...

_**Amor mío...**_

_**Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas**_

_**Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas**_

_**Esto es el cielo es mi cielo**_

Y la amaba, por supuesto que la amaba... Por eso dolía tanto que solo lo utilizara...

_**Amor fugado...**_

_**Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado**_

_**Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes**_

_**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies**_

Ella no veía el brillo con el cual yo la miraba, no podía decirle la profundidad de mis sentimientos, solo podía consolarla... Otra vez, y lo haría una y otra y otra, por el simple hecho de estar con ella, por el simple hecho de quedarnos así.

Era una escena que se había repetido muchas veces y como viejas escenas de viejas películas, se repetían las mismas palabras...

-Yo...Gomen, no, no debo estar aquí...-Y retrocedió unos pasos.

Sólo sonreí disimuladamente, porque sabía exactamente que eran los primeros pasos, para tenerla en mis brazos...Otra vez.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, su piel blanca, resaltaba el verde de sus ojos, podía escribir millones de odas a sus bellos ojos, me hundiría en ellos...si me dejara...

-Ven -susurré...-Te protegeré, lo prometo -te acercaste a mi, buscando refugio en mis brazos, recostando tu cabeza en mi pecho...

Tus cabellos rosados despedían un olor a flores, a pétalos de cerezo, a pétalos de ti.

-Esto esta mal...lo sabes...no se que hago aquí -susurraste sin mirarme y sin levantar la cabeza de mi pecho.- ¿Porque lo haces? ¿Porque dejas que venga y me vaya a mi voluntad, Naruto?

Suspire, sabia que esa pregunta llegaría algún día y hoy era ese día...

-Porque daría todo por verte feliz...solo por eso. _"Mentiroso"_ me decía a mi mismo, te amo, te adoro, daría mi vida al diablo por verte sonreír... aunque sea a otro.

_**Otra vez mi boca insensata...**_

_**Vuelve a caer en tu piel**_

_**Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca**_

_**Vuelvo a caer**_

_**De tus pechos a tu par de pies.**_

Y sin más que eso, levantaste tu rostro hacía mi, observándome con tus verdes ojos, con preguntas que yo leí, pero que en cambio tu no formulaste en voz alta, sin más miramientos, deslizaste tus manos a mi nuca, me acercaste a ti y te bese con una sonrisa mental en mi cabeza...

Siempre el mismo juego... Siempre la misma pasión de sus besos...

Aunque tú amas a otro... Diablos a mi mejor amigo... A quien considero mi hermano... Demonios no me importa tenerte en mis brazos, no me importa que lo sepa el mundo entero... pero a ti si...

Mis labios van desde tus labios a tu cuello, una parte muy sensible de ti, cosa que descubrí desde que te tuve en mis brazos... la primera vez...

Maldición me duele... me duele saber que estarás aquí conmigo ahora y que en la mañana no estarás... que mañana no te volveré a besar hasta que tu decidas regresar aquí, a mis brazos... llorando otra vez...

_**Labios compartidos...**_

_**Labios divididos mi amor**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

_**Te comparto el engaño y comparto mis días**_

_**Y el dolor**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

_**Ooh amor, ooh amor, compartido.**_

Nuestros besos se hacen más apasionados, más hambrientos del uno por el otro, deslizas tus pequeñas manos por mi torso hasta dar con el borde de mi camiseta, con urgencia me la sacas y me tocas, es una exploración que tu haces por mi cuerpo y que yo te dejo hacer... A la vez que me muero de ganas por tenerte... otra vez.

Deslizo mis manos por tu pequeña cintura y te acerco un poco más a mi... no soporto el no tenerte cerca, eres como una droga... una droga a la que felizmente soy adicto por voluntad propia, subo parte de tu vestido color rosa vino, deslizo mis manos por tus muslos y vuelvo a ascender a tu cintura, te levanto en mis brazos mientras nos seguimos besando, mis pies saben el camino y por eso no tengo que mirar...

_**Amor mutante...**_

_**Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre**_

_**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente**_

_**El pedazo que me toca de ti**_

Me detengo un segundo en medio de las escaleras... me miras sorprendida con tus ojos verdes chispeantes y tus mejillas arreboladas, pareces una niña, una niña a la que siempre amare.

-Naruto...no podemos -dijiste, te deslizaste por mi cuerpo y mirabas al suelo.-No podemos seguir haciendo esto, yo...

-No importa Sakura-chan...-suspire con una pequeña sonrisa.

Te volteaste y bajaste las escaleras corriendo, no te mire, solo me di la vuelta para seguir el camino inicial, escuche como abrías la puerta y volvías a cerrarla, no intente detenerte, aunque afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros... como en mi corazón...

Y es que eres tan terca y obstinada, tan creyente de los finales felices y a veces tan madura que no pareces ser tu, eres una niña, metida en el cuerpo de una mujer, con las habilidades de una adolescente y con la mentalidad de las tres...

Entre a mi habitación y deje la puerta como siempre, abierta, pero que me importa, no estás aquí, te has marchado _-"eso si que es nuevo"_ -reí para mis adentros.

Me senté al borde de mi cama, estaba fría, helada, sin el olor y el calor que la caracterizan cuando estás aquí, conmigo...

¿Que demonios pensara la gente de la aldea si nos viese? Nada, seguramente ya se huelen a que por aquí hay algo… Un amigo ante el mundo y tu amante cuando quieres...

Apoyo mis codos en mis rodillas y con mis manos entrelazadas me paso la mano por el cabello y ahí se quedan, mientras miro al piso...

_**Relámpagos de alcohol...**_

_**Las voces solas lloran en el sol**_

_**Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas angelada**_

_**Luego te vas...**_

Sentí un ligero movimiento en la cama, pero seguro que era mi imaginación, sentí unas manos frías y mojadas en mi espalda, que se deslizaron por mis hombros hasta entrelazarse en mi pecho, mire las manos, más luego, sentí algo levemente pesado y húmedo cerca de mi rostro y caer en parte de mis hombros... Suaves cabellos rosados, tenias el rostro entre el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello y me sentí en el cielo...

-Sakura-chan... ¿estás segura? No quiero que te arrepientas por la mañana...-susurré.

-Mírame Naruto -dijiste suavemente.

Me voltee y me encontré con tus ojos mirando fijamente a los míos...

-Sakura-chan, etto, ¿tengo algo en la cara aparte de mis marcas de bigotes? -dije nervioso, tu inspección por mi rostro siempre me pone nervioso y se disimular...pero ahora...

Y sin motivo alguno te reíste, ¡que maravilloso sonido!

-No, baka, solo que me gusta observar tus ojos... son como el cielo en un día soleado -inmediatamente lo dijiste te sonrojaste. Alcé tu rostro y te bese suavemente, pidiendo tu permiso para explorar tu boca, pidiendo tu permiso para explorar cada parte de ti.

Estabas de rodillas en mi cama, mientras me devolvías el beso, te tumbe en mi cama y al rato siguiente, ya no quedaba nada de tus ropas, me levante y te quejaste por mi repentino alejamiento de ti, añorabas el calor de mis abrazos y la pasión de mis besos, no tenias que decir nada, todo esta escrito en tus ojos, igual como me siento yo, pero era necesario verte a mi entera libertad dentro de lo que cabe…

Para guardar tu belleza en mi cabeza, por si algún día decidías no volver a mí.

Te sonrojaste, y te cubriste tus perfectos pechos y volteaste la mirada, tenías una levísima cicatriz cerca de tu cintura, una cicatriz que te cause una vez, sin darme cuenta...

Y aun sabiendo que nunca serias mía, no podías sentir los mismos sentimientos que yo por ti, porque de niña le dictaste al corazón que te gustaba Sasuke y así tu corazón obedeció...

No hay posibilidades de que me ames, solo la posibilidad de obtener un poco de ti.

-Naruto ¿que tanto me miras? -dijiste con la voz ronca y sensual que solo crea el verdadero deseo.

-Te admiro... te admiro para nunca olvidarte ni sacarte de mi piel -con esas simples palabras, entrelace mis manos con las tuyas sobre tu cabeza y te volví a besar, bese tus párpados, tus mejillas, tu frente de la que a veces te sientes acomplejada, tu pequeña y fina nariz, descendí mis besos y deje un camino en tu cuello, para subir hasta el lóbulo de tu oreja y mordisquearlo un rato, haciéndote temblar de placer mientras deslizas tus manos por mi espalda, una faceta que solo me dejas verla a mi... sólo a mi.

_**Otra vez mi boca insensata...**_

_**Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel**_

_**Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele**_

_**Vuelvo a caer**_

_**De tus pechos a tu par de pies**_

Me deslizo dejando otro camino de besos por tu suave piel, me detengo y jugueteo un rato con tus pechos, hasta que tus pezones se endurecen a más no poder...Y aquí me pregunto...

¿Porque estás con Sasuke si no te da lo que yo sí? Amor por cantidades industriales, gimes, te mueves, te estremeces, mientras te toco, desesperada por que te posea... pero esta vez será más lento, será más crucial.

Mis manos bajan hasta la fuente de tu deseo, de tu propio placer, abres los ojos, estupefacta, la verdad es que las veces pasadas nunca te hice el amor debidamente, como debe hacerse, como yo quería que fuese, mientras deslizaba un dedo en tus suaves pliegues te bese, mientras te miraba a los ojos, tu los cerraste y no me dejaste ver más...

-Sakura, mi querida Sakura, abre los ojos, mírame a los míos, déjame ver más allá de lo que quieres que vea...

Pero tu no respondiste, solo te movías frenéticamente con el vaivén de mis dedos, cuando vi que llegarías pronto al final de todo esto, saque suavemente mis dedos de tus pliegues y te observe, te mordiste el labio inferior, volviéndome un poco más loco si eso se puede.

-Habla, veo la pregunta en tus ojos, Sakura-chan -suspire, mirando tus odas verdes, que estaban oscurecidas por el deseo.

-Es injusto -dijiste te sentaste en la cama, apoyando tus suaves manos en mis hombros duros y formados.

-¿Qué es injusto? -pregunte extrañado.

-Que yo este completamente desnuda delante de ti y tu tengas toda tu ropa -dijiste sonriendo tímidamente.-No es justo que solo te hayas desprendido de tu camiseta.

-Ah, ahora veo donde radica el gran problema -hice amago de ponerme en pie y de desabrocharme los pantalones, pero ella me ganó, me quito el botón de mis vaqueros, que solo utilizo en casa y pudo comprobar a sus anchas el poder que ella ejercía sobre mi.

_**Labios compartidos...**_

_**Labios divididos mi amor**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

_**Que comparto el engaño**_

_**y comparto mis días y el dolor**_

_**Ya no puedo compartir tus labios**_

-Tus vaqueros no se deslizan -me miro un tanto sonrojada.

-Ya veras que eso se soluciona -y yo mismo me quite mis vaqueros y la ropa interior.- ¿Satisfecha ahora?

-No... Todavía no...-sonreíste pícaramente y supe que estaba perdido otra vez.

Puedo vender el alma al diablo, morirme e ir de camino al infierno por amarte y lo aceptaría gustoso, que me partiera un rayo, que se cayera el cielo, siempre y cuando este contigo...

_**Que me parta un rayo...**_

_**Que me entierre el olvido mi amor**_

_**Pero no puedo más**_

_**Compartir tus labios, compartir tus besos**_

_**Labios compartidos**_

Ahora fuiste tu quien me tumbo en mi propia cama, que ironía, me besaste con una pasión inusitada, mientras tus manos se paseaban por mis pectorales y mi abdomen, sin darme cuenta tenias tus manos en ese punto en el cual soy tan débil, después de mi debilidad por ti claro, te suplico, te imploro aunque no puedo arrodillarme pero tu haces caso omiso.

Besas mi cuello, muerdes mi lóbulo derecho, me susurras algo incomprensible para mi y sigues tu exploración por mi cuerpo, hasta que ya no aguanto más y te coloco debajo de mi.

Me miras con tus ojos y me pierdo un segundo en ellos, afuera ya no llueve, pero sigue nublado y el cuarto se oscurece un poco más, sin decirte nada, me introduzco dentro de tu cuerpo, que se acopla perfectamente al mío, llevamos marcando un ritmo suave y frenético a la vez, no es tan sencillo hacerte el amor a mi placer, me miras a los ojos mientras entro y salgo de tu cuerpo, cuando aruñas mi espalda, me siento plenamente completo, porque se que en este instante sientes la misma pasión que yo, no se como pero inviertes nuestras posiciones y yo estoy abajo y tu arriba.

Me complace verte disfrutar del amor que te ofrezco aunque no lo sabes...

Cuando llegamos al placer máximo, en el cual nuestros cuerpos se funden en uno, no puedo pensar, ni reaccionar más que en ti, simple y llanamente en ti es en quien pienso.

Y se porque duele tanto esto, no quiero compartirte con nadie más, no quiero compartir tu cuerpo con nadie, ni tus besos, ni tus labios, nada...

Se que sonara egoísta, pero es así, no entiendo porque contigo soy así...

Te dejas caer sobre mi pecho mientras te abrazo y beso tus cabellos, respiras agitadamente igual que yo, siento el rápido latir de tu corazón y estoy seguro de que tu escuchas el mío...

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...**_

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

_**Tus labios tienen el control**_

-Sakura-chan...-digo algo temeroso, se que lo que te voy a decir puede afectar nuestra "relación" pero he de hacerlo, necesito hacerlo...

Pero siento tu respiración suave y acompasada... Duermes y yo suspiró, porque se que en la mañana, ya no estarás en mis brazos...

Te acomodo a mi lado y con mi mano derecha busco las sábanas y nos arropó a ambos, deslizo mi mano izquierda por debajo de tu cintura y la derecha por arriba y me siento en la verdadera gloria.

Siento mis párpados pesados y antes de dormir, dejo un casto beso en tu frente, cierro mis ojos y duermo.

**Mañana Siguiente**

-Demonios...-se quejaba un hombre alto y fornido, porque los rayos de sol se filtran por su ventana y le dan en plena cara, se pasa las manos por el rostro y por sus cabellos dorados como el sol, suavemente se incorpora en su cama, causando así que se deslice la sábana blanca que le cubría el cuerpo, dejando a la vista un abdomen plano y musculoso, unos pectorales hechos por el trabajo duro y unos hombros que cargaban un peso muy grande.

Instintivamente miró hacia el otro lado de la cama, como cada vez que ella iba, pero ya se imaginaba con lo que encontraría, la almohada vacía y el espacio desocupado, sabía que debía levantarse y marcharse a hacer las misiones de ese día_, "¿porque demonios me metí a ANBU?"_ -pensaba, tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos orbes verdes que le observaban, fascinados...

-Sa...Sa...Sakura-chan -fue lo único que atinó a decir el hombre de ojos inmensamente azules...-Debo, debo de estar soñando -dijo pellizcándose la mejilla para su sorpresa le dolió y mucho.

-Naruto, deja de tartamudear y ven aquí -dijo la mujer de cabellos rosados, atrayéndolo con sus finos brazos.

Naruto se recostó en el pecho de Sakura, aun impactado, anonadado porque ella siguiera allí, en su cama, en su cuarto... en su vida.

-Sakura... ¿que haces aquí? -levanto el rostro y la miró a los ojos...-Lo normal es que tu...-dijo bajando la voz y los ojos...-Ya te hayas marchado -finalizó.

-Naruto, mírame, hoy he descubierto una cosa ¿sabes cual es? -pregunto ella, levantando el rostro de él, el solo negó con su rostro.-He descubierto a un maravilloso hombre despertarse a mi lado, estrujarse los ojos, revolverse un poco más el cabello, quejarse por la luz que entra por la ventana y buscarme a su lado y he descubierto además que quiero que sea así el resto de mi vida -finalizó ella.

-Sakura... ¿quieres decir que tú...?

-Naruto, estoy enamorada de ti... desde que Sasuke se macho hace cinco años y regreso, en ese transcurso de tiempo me di cuenta de la verdad, de que estaba enamorada de ti, pero temí que no me correspondieras.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de mis sentimientos por ti? -preguntó él, burlón, acercándose un poco más al rostro de ella.

-Porque todo el mundo me lo afirmo y además vi mis ojos reflejados en los tuyos anoche, la pasión, el deseo que solo se obtiene cuando es amor de verdad -sonrió ella.

-Así que todo fue preguntarle al mundo entero y menos a mi ¿eh?

-Bueno...si tanto te molesta te preguntare ¿Naruto, estás enamorado de mi? ¿Me quieres? ¿Me amas? ¿Qué? -dijo ella.

-Todas las cosas juntas -dijo el, besándola tiernamente.-Pero ¿tú y Sasuke no tenían una relación?

-No... Cuando le confesé mis sentimientos hace meses, me quito la venda de los ojos.

-Ya veo... Así que ahora eres mía...-sonrió el rubio.

-Si, entera y completamente tuya -sonrió mientras lo besaba.

-Sakura...etto...debo ir a hacer mis misiones de ANBU -sonrió él.

-Ve, nos veremos más tarde entonces -y se arrebujó bajo las sábanas mientras el la besaba y le repetía que la amaba.

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...**_

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

_**Y sigues tú con el control.**_

-Descansa cariño, nos vemos luego...-se fue a dar una ducha, se cambió, hizo el desayuno y rápidamente le escribió una nota, aunque era innecesario, sentía que debía hacerlo:

_**Suspirare todo el día, mis amigos**_

_**Sentirán envidia,**_

_**Espero que cada día,**_

_**Ilumines tu mis días...**_

_**PD: El Desayuno está en el horno, disfrútalo.**_

_**Con Amor...Naruto.**_

Y se marcho, besando por última vez antes de marcharse, a la bella durmiente que dios le envió... Esperando con ansias la tarde, volver a casa y arrebujarse en los cálidos brazos de su amada, de su único amor...

La vida le quito mucho... pero le entrego mucho... mucho más...

**-----Fin-----**

**Ah, que baboso me salió XD, pero baboso o no, me gusto, lo hice para matar el tiempo y probar con Naruto, ** **espero que les haya gustado.**

**La pareja obviamente fue Naruto & Sakura, no se porque pero Sakura ya no me caen tan mal como al principio...**

**Si les gusta ya saben presionan el pequeño botoncito que dice Go aquí debajo y me dejan sus criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, etc, etc...XD.**

**Dark-Online**

**Nota: Este OneShot/SongFic fue remodelado y corregido el 1/10/07.**

**¡¡Ja ne!!**


End file.
